


Extra credit

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: AU: You're a student and the loki is your professor. You ask for extra credit which is much more enjoyable than you thought.





	Extra credit

You knew it was going to be one of those days. First off after being out sick of school for almost a month. You had to go ask all your teachers if you could get extra credit to get caught up you couldn't afford to fail this year. Second your were running late for class. And third you hadn't done laundry for a month so you had no clean pants or panties. 'Really you have got to be kidding me. All I have is a skirt! God I might as well go to class naked.' You thought as you ran around you bedroom looking for anything else. But was a failed attempt. You got in to your knee length skirt with a really cute blouse that may have been a little lower then what you would have warn. You went with a cute pair of heeled sandals. You throw your hair in a messy bun which made the hole outfit for what it was extremely cute. With light makeup.  
Grabbing your bag filled with books. Walking out the door. Luckily is was a nice warm spring day. 'Please no wind please no wind.' You hoped as you started walking to your car. You made sure to get in and out of your car with out flashing anyone. You made it to your first class with a minute to spare. Getting extra credit would be easy with most of your teachers they knew what was going on and seem to be sympathetic. But your Science teacher professor Loki Laufeyson. He was not as nice with his students. You feared him the most you felt like he picked on you the most after the one night you and your friends got fake IDs to get into a bar and that was when you first meet Loki thought you thought he was an older student and he didn't know you would be one of his students. But the flirting had started hot and heavy you may have even kissed him but you couldn't remember but your friends never let you leave with him that night, so ever since that night and the shock of him being your teacher and you his student wore off he was a complete ass to say the least.  
You rushed into his class hope he would be merciful on giving you extra credit. Even though you were running late to his class and of course all the sets in the back were taken you had to sit up front in his full view.  
"Miss y/l/n, nice of you to finally join our class. And I see your still living." He watched you his eyes glued to you as you got you books out  
"Yes, sorry Mr. Laufeyson. Won't happen again." You smiled weakly at him. 'great he's all ready going to start.' As normal he picked on you. As you say there always under his watch full eye. And every time you looked up at him you saw a wicked smirk on his face which was not helping the fact that you had no underwear on. You had to admit he was one of the sexiest man you have ever seen with his long raven black hair, his shape cheekbone, and his slim yet muscular foam made you wish you had fucked him that night. He could make any girl wet by that look. And it was taking its affect on you. Luckily you didn't Focus on him too much. Until you had to talk to him once class was over you walked towards his desk.  
"U-um professor laufeyson. I was wondering if there was any way I could get some extra credit since I was out for a month. I really don't want to fail your class sir." You pleaded. He looked up at you his hard stared boar into you. You felt like you had a lump in your Throat.  
"Come speak with me after school I'll SEE about letting you make up the test that was half your grade. But I'm really not sure if I'll allow it. Now if you don't mind I have another class and you should be getting to your next class before your late for that Professor as well." He huffed in announce.  
~~~  
You'er last class was over. You had talked to you last professor about extra credit and as you thought all your other teachers were understanding and gave you paper from earlier assignments. You walked the hallway it was already deserted everyone went home for the weekend besides a few Science, chest club or band nerds remand most were on the other side of the school. It was already late, dusk had set. As you got closer and closer to professor Laufeyson office. You notice even most of the staff had gone home for the weekend. You hoped to all hell he would give you the paperwork for extra credit or some projects so you could pass his calls. You reached his door and knocked.  
"Come in!" He hissed. Obviously wanting to be left alone. You slowly opened the door. Slightly afraid.  
"Mr. Laufeyson. I came to talk you about getting some assignments for extra credit." Your voice was just above a whisper. He looked up from his papers his hair was almost a mess it wasn't sliced back like normal and it had some wave in at the ends. His eyes meet yours.  
"Ah yes miss y/l/n. Come in and shut the door." The way he said it was like a command. You did as he said. Pressing your thighs together cause he was already doing a number on you. The way he watched you. Almost Predator like. "Why should I give you extra credit for missing my class?"  
"I had taken ill." You started to explain what happened. " I'm willing to do anything for extra credit professor laufeyson I don't want to fail this term." You pleaded with him. His intense stare as he licked his lip made you instantly wet. God you wanted out of there soon. You didn't know how long you could last let alone you were started to feel drip down your thigh. He went back to his papers. silence filled the air for awhile until he spoke again making you jump but he never looked back up as you as he spoke.  
"Go to the book self behind me and grab the book called. The Perfect Theory: A Century of Geniuses and the Battle over General Relativity by Prof. Pedro G. Ferreira." You looked at the selves behind you nodded and started walking towards it. You felt shy all of a sudden to be on his side of the desk as you got to the book. Standing there you scanned the books you hadn't realized Loki had turned his chair to watch you. God he wanted you still that what made this hard for him and he had decided to be hard on you to try and chase you out of his class in the beginning. But that never happened and you were one of his top students. He could help himself staring at your leg as you reached up. His cock was getting harder by the minute. Thinking of you from earlier he had tried so hard not to look up your skirt when you switch leg while in class want to know what you were wearing under that skirt. He watched you he put his left hand on his hard cock trying to adjust himself. You reached higher getting the book as you stepped back you tripped lading ass first in to professor's lap. Feeling his hand that he didn't have time to move from adjusting. And his hard cock pressed up against your Ass and pussy.  
"I-I'm s-sorry professor Laufeyson." You scrambled off his lap, face turned red you were sure your hole body was red.  
"Please y/n call me loki." You couldn't look him in the eyes. Your eyes look down at his cock And his now wet Trousers. He noticed you staring at his lap. So he decided to Rubbing his finger on the wet part of his pants bringing Finger to his lips. Humming after he tastes what you had left.  
"You taste as sweet as you look. You know you could give man a tooth ache, pet." You where frozen not sure what to say or do. "Did you decide that if you didn't wear panties that, that would help you get extra credit?"  
"U-uh no really I just haven't had time to do laundry yet." You mumbled as you Fidget with the hem of your shirt still not looking up at him. "This was not my plan.  
"Was it your plan to be soaking wet." At this point he had gotten up from from his chair. Ever step towards you, you had taken one back  
"N-no I didn't plan on that either."  
"How did you get that wet?" He had a smug look he knew but wanted you to say it.  
"You professor. " your voice barely above a whisper. You were up against the door, with both his hand on either side of you. You looked up into his lust filled eyes. As you heard a click he had locked the door to his office. He walked back to his chair. As he sat back down he motioned for you.  
"Come here let me see." You did as you were told with out hesitation. You sat on the desk in front of him. Your thighs still pressed together. He moved his chair closer to you. Moving you feet to rest on the arms of the chair. Slowly he started rubbing your calves. Hands roaming up. His hands now rubbing your knees. "Let me see." This time it was more demanding. You let you knees fall open for him. You supported yourself on you elbows. Loki pushes your skirt up. You gasped at the sudden breeze. Loki licked his lip enjoy his view. Your cunt glistening at him. "Why Darling your dipping." He looked up at you with a wild smirk. His hand had a hold of you hips as he pulled back looking up at you. You had started to blush. " y/n are you sure this is the type of extra credit you want?" You leaned forward grabbing his tie pulling him hard against you. Crushing your lip on his.  
"Yes." You said as you let go of his tie that was all he needs. He started kissing down your jaw nipping and sucking his way down to you neck and shoulder. His hands moved swiftly to undo the button of your blouse, Pushing it back off your shoulders. He made quick hast of undoing your bra as well. You moaned as the cool air brushing against your nipple making them hard. Moving his hands to cup you breast. Kneading them pinching at the nipples. Listening to the noises you made. As he continued kissing you making his dissent. Making his way to you left breast now licking, sucking hard, nipping at your nipple making you moan louder as he moved to the right as his hand explored the rest of you body making its way to your inner thigh. His hand started to palm your entrance.  
"Oh so wet" he hummed over your breast. You gasped. As he tested your folds with his finger pressing through stroking up and down. You started to squirm wanting more. You felt him stop which made you whimper. A smirked played on his face. As he moved down kneeling in front of you both hands placed on you your thighs, inching closer he licked your slit up wiggling his tongue in licking you clit. You were now a moaning mess he worked his tongue on you.  
"Loki.. I-I'm soo close" you cried out. Loki pushed a finger inside of you working fast curling his finger hitting your g-spot.  
"Cum for me darling." He hummed in you as he picked up his pace. Your hand went for his hair pulling him closer as you came. "Mmm Darling you taste even better when you cum." As he finished you off.  
He stood up and started to undo his pants you watched with hooded eyes as you came down from your high. You gasped as you saw Loki's hard cock spring to life from his pants. It was long and thick you weren't even sure if it was going to fit. Before you knew it he had flipped you over the deck ass up. Loki leaned up against you the top of his cock rubbing against your folds.  
"I will not be gentle and I'm will ruin you for any other boy your age." He growled.  
"You already have." You squeaked out. As he smacked you ass hard. And with out warning he practically slammed his cock into your entrance. You screamed in pleasure. As he pulled out then thrusted back in take his hand to cover your mouth, you scream were muffled as he pounded into you every time pushing your ass back into him want more. His other had grabbed ahold of your shoulder so he could go in deeper. Your nails dug into his deck. Trying to hold on to something as he fucked you.  
"You are going to be taking that pretty mouth of yours to suck me clean after I cum in you. I want you to taste yourself on my cock, mixed with my seed." He whispered in your ear. You shuddered then he nipped at your ear as he place kisses down your neck.  
You came again your walls squeezed around his cock. You scream his name which was muffled by his hand. His grasp on your shoulder moved around your neck. As soon as you came down from your Second high.  
"Do you like that pet like begging fucked by your professor?" You nodded. " like it when My hand is around your neck as I drive myself deep inside you?" A muffled yes came out. "Like bouncing hard on my cock my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet?."  
"God yes" you moaned. Low growl came from him as He bit your shoulder making you scream. His pace started to get more erratic. Both of his hand moved from there spots as he held of you shoulders, to get a better grip.  
"Try to be quiet my pets." He speeds up slamming you in the deck as you. You knew you were going to have bruises from his desk. "I'm going to cum, I want you to cum with me. Now!" He growled. You came around him again as he spilled his seed deep inside you your screams we soundless. Putting an arm around your waist pulling you down with him in his chair. You felt his cock still twitch inside you still. You had slipped off of his cock as you slide down to your knees pushing his legs apart. To get better access. You took his cock in your hand and started to make good on his demands. Licking him clean, moaning at the taste.  
"Oh god Darling you keep that up and I may have to take you again" Loki moaned. You only smirked at the thought as you kept going. But he stoped you and pulled you back up into his lap. "If we are going to keep this up pet then we should do this at my place. I don't need us to get caught." He whispered in your ear. Kissing you forehead. Rubbing your back. "I say you definitely got an A in my class your the only one that will." He smirked.  
"Professor I don't think I would be able to walk tomorrow." You smiled.  
"Let's make it a week I don't think I did my job right if it's only for tomorrow." He smirked as you could feel he was hard again and with out warning he moved you around straddling him. The tip of his cock at your entrance. "I think you'll be taking the lead this time." As he pushed you down on his cock while the trusted up. You were back to being a gasping and moaning mess.


End file.
